The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `TRUE YELLOW AT`.
The new variety was a naturally occurring whole plant mutation which originated in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety known as `About Time` (Application Ser. No. 08/316,947, abandoned). `True Yellow AT` has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.